In Three Months
by Nixanne
Summary: [OotU fic] One bet. One Bella Swan. One Edward Masen. Three Months. [Rated T for Language.]
1. Prologue

Everyone here is human. And we will be seeing less (or maybe even none) of Carlisle and Esme. Edward here is the 'King of Forks High' while Bella is one of the wallflowers. Forks here is pretty crowded. _**This is an Out of The Universe fiction as all characters are OOC and the setting does not match the one of the universe created by Smiller...I mean Smeyer**__**. Characters here will be using their old names and narration is on third person point of view. **_I've decided to experiment with something, and yes, I've edited this.

**Prologue**

"Look…babe, it's not you it's me…" Emmett McCarty said to Zoe Reisner, a brunette freshman with a baby face and big blue eyes.

"But Em, I don't understand…" Zoe's eyes got teary and big.

"Alright you want the truth?" Emmett asked in a serious face.

"It's really not me. It's you." He said in a serious tone.

"Wha-what?" Tears began to trickled in her face now.

"I don't like you anymore." Emmett said the words slowly, as if speaking to an illiterate four-year old.

"You can't possibly mean that." Trembling, she tried to go near Emmett, but he backed away.

"I'm serious. Zoe. It was a mistake dating you."

"But…you said you loved me." Her knees gave up and she was now kneeling.

"I told you Zoe. It's a mistake. I never did." Emmett said with finality.

"I'll do anything Emmett, please. Please. Please." She was begging now.

"It's over Zoe. Really. Deal with it." Emmett walked away to the other side, not looking back at the heap on the floor that was his latest conquer. Zoe Reisner.

----

Emmett rushed to the janitor's closet where his friends Edward, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie, his gorgeous girlfriend watched the break-up.

"Baby! That was hilarious!" Rosalie gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Seriously Em. It's really not me. It's you. Brilliant! Japer gave him a brotherly slap in the back.

"Really Edward. Can you beat that?" Emmett grinned at Edward.

"Of course I can." Edward had a smirk in his face.

"Really now?" Alice asked him.

"Of course guys. Any girl." Edward challenged.

"_Any_ girl?" Rosalie asked.

"Any girl." Edward said, his voice affirmative.

----

Breaking hearts. It's the game that they play. Edward Masen and Emmett McCarty with Jasper Whitlock as an occasional player.

Edward, being the only single in their group is enjoys this game very much.

Emmett has his girlfriend, Rosalie, who also enjoys seeing the broken faces of the victims. Err…girls. She doesn't mind Emmett playing because she knows that he's faithful. That's he's hers. Hers and only hers.

Jasper, on the other hand is only an occasional player because he claims that he loves his girlsfriend Alice Brandon too much. Which is true to say and because he's not really interested in winning at all.

You see there's only three steps to this game.

Give her the attention she wants. All the attention she wants.

Make her fall in love. Hard. Head-over heels. Hook, line and sinker.

Break her heart. Like glass. Into tiny little pieces.

And if you get the most broken hearts or does it the best.

You get what all contestants love to have.

**Victory.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In every school there is always the social stratum. From top to bottom, and ruling Forks are five people.

Edward Anthony Masen, Mary Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Lillian Hale and Emmett McCarty.

Edward Anthony Masen is one of the hottest guys in Forks High, hands down. He has an unusual copper colored hair in a very boyish messy way. And his emerald eyes seem to sparkle in delight every time. Girls seem to drop to their knees when he gives his famous crooked grin. And that he was part of the soccer team and a straight- A student didn't hurt either. So in other words, he is every girls dream guy. Smart, rich, athletic and hot.

Mary Alice Brandon is a very petite girl, but don't let her size fool you because she's deadly (she broke the wrist of one guy who tried to feel her butt up, to say at the least) so death is way better than being on her shit list. She's very pretty with a pixie haircut and brown eyes. She's very smart and outgoing and she's the president of the Fashion Designing club. She's going out with Jasper Whitlock for 5 years.

Jasper Whitlock is no doubt one of the charismatic guys you will ever meet. He has a certain way of making people do what he wants them to do. He is blond and lithe, with his blue eyes and calculating look, he is found to be the most serious in the group. He is the president of the school's debate society and an editor of the Forks school paper, Spartan Times.

Rosalie Lillian Hale is often mistaken to be a supermodel because she looks like one (once someone asked for her autograph because he thought that she was the model for Sports Illustrated in last month's issue.). With her straight blonde hair, steel blue eyes and perfectly curved body, she is deemed as Forks' Hottest. She can be very snobby o people whom she does not know well. She is the Head Cheerleader of the Forks cheerleading team.

Emmett McCarty is big. Being the burly person that he is, he is a part of the football team. But his size doesn't mean he scary and bully, in fact he's quite the opposite. He has curly brown hair, hazel eyes filled with mischief and a very outgoing demeanor. He is very fun to be with and is considered to be the school prankster. He is dating the one and only Rosalie Hale.

The five of them are the ones who lead Forks. They have been fondly named as 'The Monarchy' by most of the student body.

----

"Come on Edward. Stop being such a puss pout." Emmett McCarty whined.

"Stop being such a whiny dick face then." Edward retorted.

The two have been arguing earlier if Emmett really deserved the fifteen points he got. The game's score was twnty points being the highest.

"You have to agree that the "It's really not me it's you" made it go up. Seriously, even I almost laughed out on what I said." Emmett heartily chuckled at their table.

Everyone at the table laughed.

"I should try something along those lines then." Edward grinned.

"Shut up Edward! I will win this year!" Emmett said with pride, Rosalie smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That depends on who Edward's chosen victim is." Alice grinned.

"Oh yeah! Make sure to give Edward the greasy haired, sweaty, zitty…" Jasper suggested but Edward broke him off.

"Shut up Jasper, if you don't want this pizza up your ass." Edward mock threatened., raising the pizza up.

"So. Who can be the next victim. Hmm." Rosalie put a perfectly French-tipped finger into her chin.

"We should start scouting soon!" Emmett said in a sing-song voice.

"I know!" Rosalie agreed heartily to her boyfriend.

"Come on guys. Next round is not gonna start till next week!" Edward said in exasperation.

"But the earlier we look for your victim, the better!" Alice said.

"Are you guys this sadistic that you are so intent on making me either lose or suffer?" Edward asked.

"YES!" They all said together. Edward groaned. What did he do to deserve this?

----

Edward Masen was in a very crappy mood. His friends are all conspiring against him to make him lose the bet and one of his ex-bet people, Jessica Stanley was all over him again.

Can't the woman get a damn hint? He's been not-so-subtle about giving hints that there has never been and never will be a JessicaandEdward.

'How many turn downs do I have to give her before it actually reaches her brain which is obstructed by a horrendous mass of curly, frizzy hair.' Edward thought disdainfully as he expertly avoided the mass of students walking in the hallway. He looked back to see a mop of curly hair slowly maneuvering its way to him. With the determination to get away from the owner of the said curly hair mass, he dashed on his way to Calculus.

When he reached Calculus, Jasper was there and was smirking at him. He looked around the room to see several girls staring dreamily at him, twirling their hairs with their forefingers and sighing for effect. Edward shivered. Why was it so hard to be amazingly gorgeous? Not that he despised attention, he loved it, but sometimes, the drooling and the shrines built after his godly appearance just plainly freaks him out. The only thing missing now is a goddamn website dedicated to every move he makes. But alas, the website is no longer missing as he heard sophomores actually making one, filling it with his pictures during parties, games and plainly being in the hallways.

Edward finally decided to take a seat between Jasper, who, thankfully was in the very back of the room. Jasper was still smirking at him.

"What is wrong now?" Edward asked exasperatedly. Damn bastard by the name of Jasper Whitlock was still smirking, and slowly handed a pile of different colored papers to him.

"What is this?!" Edward asked Jasper, his brows knitted together.

"Fan mail." Jasper was doing his best not to laugh out loud but he was laughing. His shoulders shook violently. "Would you like Alice to read it for you?" Jasper grinned.

"Shut up." Edward said as he sighed and browsed through the pile of papers that Jasper, his supposed friend, gave to him. There were papers shaped into hearts, paper sprayed with perfume, paper with all caps, underlined, bold, italicized 'EDWARD I LOVE YOU READ THIS' written or printed in the front part, paper that said 'MARRY ME EDWARD', paper that showed a photoshopped picture of him and some random girl who wants to be with him, and goodness gracious…letters from people who had just come out of the closet and had made Edward the center of all their uhm….closetly fantasies. Edward shivered. Attention from girls is very fine…but attention from people of the same sex is just very scary. Very, very scary.

Jasper was now laughing at his reaction, which was making this weird face in where he wrinkled his nose, looked at no one in particular weirdly and twitched.

"Gotta love them fans Edward." Jasper grinned.

"Jasper. You have to help me burn them!" Edward gave them to Jasper.

"No. We have to give them to Al, Em and Rose. They have to see this." Jasper said as he palced Edward's pile of letters in the pocket of his bag. "Maybe I can even publish this." He looked at Edward smugly.

"Jasper. You wouldn't!" Edward said, shocked.

"But I could."

"If you do. I'll tell Alice about a certain birthday present of yours." Now Edward looked at Jasper smugly as Jasper's eyes turned wide.

"You wouldn't!" Jasper said.

"But I could."

"Fucking cheater." Jasper muttered under his breath.

"Hey it's not my fault that I found out someone gave you a condom for your birthday. And it wasn't just any ordinary condom. Heavy duty." Edward stifled a laugh.

"Fine Edward. I won't publish it if you promise not to tell Alice." Jasper held out his hand.

"Deal." Edward took Jaspers hand.

Blackmail really was very useful.


	3. Chapter 2

**I would like to warn you of the OoCness that will be found in this story. One complaint that it's OoC, I will throw a tantrum. Hahaha. :) Love you all. But I'll love you more if you review. ;)**

**So basically, Bella here isn't shy. She's just…normal and not THAT clumsy, I mean she can do sports decently, but she still has her clumsy moments. I based her off my friends and I (who, coincidentally acts just like my BETA and her friends as well! Ahaha. Thanks for everything Skweek!) Because it will be easier for me to continue the story and characterize Bella, thus faster update!**

**Btw. Jake and the La Push gang are in Forks High. Remember…no werewolves or vampires? Just humans. Plus, I don't want to make Jessica and Lauren be best friends with Bella because they are Edward junkies. Plus, Leah is best friends with Bella. Emily will probably be a bitchy bitch here. Niayaha. :) Basically this is a very stereotypical view of a high school. But hey I think every high school has this. I know mine has.**

**I think this chapter sucks. But I just had to find a way to introduce Bella. Next chapters might be longer. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

If we compare school stratification to medieval England…

Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice would be the noblemen and women.

Now what we have here are the "peasants."

The normal ones.

The outcasts would probably be called slaves. Or prisoners of war...

Isabella Swan or Bella as she is preferred to be called, is normal. She's not an over achiever, not a part of any varsity or organization. She's just Bella. She doesn't consider herself extraordinarily pretty, like Rosalie or Alice, with her long, wavy brown hair or doe brown eyes or pale complexion. She's just Bella.

Angela is her best friend. Blond and tall and nice. She never fails to keep Bella sane. She first met Bella when she shared her milk with Angela when hers fell onto the ground.

Jake Black is an old friend of Bella from her childhood days (her dad is best friends with his dad). Jake has a rebellious streak, sometimes cutting classes because he got too lazy.

--

Bella Swan was walking in the hallways of listening to her Sony Ericsson Walkman phone while singing with Rooney.

"I have you and you have me…." she trailed. Till she stopped in front of her locker. Her friend, Angela Weber was already there in the locker right beside her's.

Angela was looked like she was mouthing something to Bella, who looked at her curiously. Angela pointed to her ears. Bella grinned sheepishly before taking her earphones off.

"Singing to 'When Did Your Heart Go Missing?' again Bella?" Angela sighed.

"Yup. When did your heart go missing?" she sang again, amused. "So what were you saying earlier?" Bella asked, looking down at her earphones.

"They had to be noise isolating." Angela sighed, Bella grinned.

"It…enhances the musical experience."

"You and your reasons. Tsk tsk."

"What did I do now?"

"Nothing. I was just asking if you did the homework on Spanish?"

"We had homework in Spanish?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Yes, that one in the worksheet Ms. Sanchez gave us."

"Oh. Erm, I can always do that in Lunch or Homeroom….or I could copy from you." Bella gave Angela a puppy pout. Angela looked away.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please? With sprinkles and ice cream on top?"

Angela gave in and sighed. "Alright, alright. Just stop giving me that face. With your lazy attitude, the grades you get never fail to astound me."

Bella shrugged. She was just an average student. But she knew she could do better. If she turned in all the work that was given to her, she'd be an honor student, but she's basically too lazy to do anything, so she just does well in class. Recite. Get high quiz scores. And do projects or homework that she doesn't find boring. But mostly she just spends her time not studying. Instead she browses the web, download songs, chat, playing that online game World of Warcraft, or you can see her nose up in a book, even during classes (Ms. Jameson still hasn't given her Pride and Prejudice back yet. Tsk tsk). Or spending some time with her friend at her house, the mall or any of her other friends' houses.

"Well, it's a good thing we have all classes together," Bella said as she opened her locker to get out her Trig book. "Where are the others?"

"Let's see. Jake's most probably with Quil Ateara and Embry Call, Leah is with her boyfriend Sam, Eric is somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight."

"Oh. Alright. Wanna head to Trig already? You know how bitchy Mr. Varner can get when we're late. He goes, Oh Ms. Swan, Ms. Weber why are you late? Don't you have some sense of urgency? What happens if there's a fire? Would you still be walking like you're walking in some garden? I think not. Now you better hurry up because your tardiness is disrupting my class. Go on. Move, move. Faster." Bella dropped her voice in an attempt to sound like her Trigonometry teacher, Angela rolled her eyes at her best friend. You just don't know what goes in and out of Bella's mind.

Randomness is never a bore.

--

Angela and Bella arrived just in time when the bell rang. Mr. Varner was already at the desk, waiting for everyone to settle down.

He finally stood up and started to talk. "Good morning class. Today we're going to discuss laws of sine and co--"

Just as he was about to finish his statement, there goes Eric Yorkie, panting by the door.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Varner, I had to pass by the--" Eric said as he held out his tardy slip.

"Mr. Yorkie, what are you doing just standing there? Don't you have some sense of urgency? What happens when there is a fire? Would you still be walking like you're taking some wondrous stroll in the gardens? I think not. Now you better hurry and find your seat, you're disrupting my class. Go on. Move. Faster now." Mr. Varner told Eric. Ah the famous Varner prep talk to tardy students.

Bad for you Eric. Shudidu.

Bella stifled a giggle while Angela rolled her eyes, signing to Eric to sit beside them. Eric glanced at Bella as he sat on his chair, beside Angela.

"I'm glad to provide you this morning's entertainment Bells," Eric said as he scrunched up his face.

"Thanks Eric! Hey, you should feel better; at least I won't be falling asleep in Trig today." Bella grinned at him.

"Bella just did the Varner prep talk earlier. Never really expected for him to do it today. Thanks to you." Angela was beginning to stifle a laugh as well.

"Gee thanks guys," Eric said sarcastically as Varner continued with his lesson on the laws of sine and cosine.

"As always Eric." Bella remarked.

Eric sighed as he brought out his notebook and began writing down notes. "Some friends you guys are…"

"What are you two doing?" Bella peeked at Eric and Angela.

"It something you wouldn't know Bells, it's called copying notes," Angela responded.

"Oh what is this 'copying notes' you speak of?" Bella mocked.

"Something we know you wouldn't do." Bella nodded and grinned. Indeed, copying notes was something she's not fond of doing.

"Hello? What are the textbooks for? And why were Xerox machines invented?" Bella mocked exclaimed. "You see? I'm here to put modern technology to good use." She grinned, her two best friends could not do anything besides shake their heads.

The bell can ring anytime now…


	4. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to my Beta, Skweek; my twinnie, Alice; my Pillow and my bitches. Love you guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"If you give me one good reason why I should eat this…grease-plate, I would," Bella exclaimed as she poked and prodded the contents of the said plate, an extremely greasy pizza from the school cafeteria.

"Well, uhm…you see..." Angela stuttered, that pizza looked… hideous and absolutely disgusting.

"You see that? There is nothing safe in this cafeteria, once I eat this, I will have a heart attack. They serve the new food group: fat, grease, and oil. Okay? I'm too young to die. I still have ambitions in life. Plus if I do live, I wouldn't want a nurse holding a respirator trailing behind me all the time." Bella, who was still poking and prodding the pizza tattled on. "Now you see Eric, if you just give me some of those scrumptious, delicious and wonderful Oreos of yours, I'd let you win a duel with me," Bella pleaded.

"Oh…alright…and you have to yell 'Yorkie pwned me.'" Eric smiled deviously. One of the things Bella hated to do was admit defeat, even in an online game called World of Warcraft.

"But…" Bella started, looking at Eric with horror filled eyes. No way would she do that!

"These Oreos are so good! Angela, would you like some?" Eric grinned as he handed some Oreos to Angela who took them and began to munch on them happily.

"Eric you SOB, I hate you. You know I do. Now give me some of those," Bella said as she slowly reached into Eric's Oreo bag.

"No Bells, you know my conditions." Eric laughed as he placed the bag of cookies farther from Bella's reach.

"No, I don't I can't hear anything, ladidadida, give me some Oreos! Now! Oreos! Now! Oreos! Now! Oreos! Now!" Bella was half shouting at their table.

"Nope. Agree to my conditions and you get some Oreos!" Eric laughs while eating another Oreo.

Bella was eying the Oreo in contemplation. "Alright Eric, I submit to your whims. I demand Oreos! Oreos! Now!" Bella mock banged her head against the table.

"Alright Bella, before I give you some of my Oreos, I need to make sure that you will let yourself get beaten and admit defeat in the guild," Eric said slyly. "Pinkie promise."

"Fine, fine." Bella held out her right pinkie finger as she looked right behind her.

"What are you doing?" Angela asked Bella, obviously amused by the scene unfolding.

"I'm making a deal with Satan's General, Eric, here. But I don't want to see my soul get slowly pulled from my body as his pinkie finger touches mine," Bella said as she looked at Eric and Angela with one eye closed. "I thought we were supposed to be friends," she whined.

"We are friends, Bell. That's why I'm giving you Oreos." Eric pushed the pack towards Bella.

"Eric, you are a lifesaver. I still hate you though." Bella stuck her tongue out

"I love you too Bells." Eric chortled as he heard Bella grumble in response. Angela was giggling in the background, obviously amused with the scene between her two best friends.

"So Bella. Uhm, have you done that Spanish homework we had?" Angela asked carefully.

Bella's eyes widened in horror and her jaw slightly opened, revealing chewed Oreo in her tongue.

"Oh, eww Bella. Close your mouth while eating," Eric mock chastised. Bella closed her mouth and swallowed the remaining Oreo bits she had.

"Son of a bitch! I forgot! I kill you!" Bella was now rummaging through her bag now. "Angela Weber, you better have that Spanish homework I'm going to copy from you in the table by the time I'm finished looking for it."

"Here it is and I knew I shouldn't have let you watch that Jeff Dunham sketch on Achmed."

Angela placed her homework on the table as she sighed.

"What? And let me miss on all the fun? You racist bastard," Bella said as she started to copy very fast. "Chicken-scratch-writing for the win. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha."

_Rrrrrrrrrring rrrrrrrring!_

"Holy shit! The warning bell has rung. I am going to die." Bella started to panic now, she was almost jumping up and down her seat as she wrote. "Almost done…and…yey! Okay now we have to go! Now!" Bella gathered her things up and bolted.

"Haha. Let's go Eric." Angela said as she calmly stood up and made her way to Spanish.

--

"Well. Anything interesting that happened today?" Alice asked everyone in the table. Jasper started snickering while Edward glared at Jasper.

"Edward got a lot of fan mail today. I have them all, do you want to see?" Jasper said smugly as he looked at Edward who was about to strangle him.

"You fucker! I thought you weren't telling!" Edward whined.

"I can't help it Ed, the fan mail was fucking _hilarious_. Well, for me at least."

"I'm telling Alice." Edward retorted, a smug look settled in his face.

The smug face in Edward's face was wiped when Jasper grinned and said: "Alice knew."

"You traitor!" was Edward's only reply.

"Besides, it was put to good use," Emmett said as he gave the group a smug smile.

"Of course, it was. Emm my friend." Jasper patted Emmett's back, as he laughed. Edward was sulking in the corner.

"Don't be a little boy Eddie-poo. You still have your turn on the game. You know that," Rosalie mocked while smiling her famous saccharine smile.

"Shut up Rose. Instead of mocking me, I think you should start looking for the girl. Or I'd have to beat your boyfriend's ass. Again," Edward said haughtily.

The table, except Edward burst into laughter.

"This will be fun Eddie-poo!" Alice chortled.

_Rrrriiing riiiiiing!_

Everyone on their table stood up at the same time and nodded at each other. The couples pairing up while Edward stared at them with jealousy gleaming in his eyes.

"I'll see you later guys," Edward said as he dashed off to his next class.

--

"Oomph. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," Bella said as she stood up to see who she accidentally ran into.

She gulped after looking up. It was Rosalie Hale, the head bitch of the Cheerleading team.

"Watch where you're going," Rosalie spat venomously as she eyed at her, from head to toe.

An evil smile made its way to Rosalie's pouty lips as a realization came. Sure, the geeks were disgusting, but they were no challenge at all. Notice them and they swoon for you. Girls like that one, the ones who weren't in the bottom of the ladder but who weren't really on top, are hard. They may secretly like you too, but they're hard. They're skeptical and to get to them, you actually have to _hang out_ with them and their friends. Chances are, even after the hanging out and the movies and the chocolates and the flowers, they're still not in love with you.

'_Edward deserves a challenge. He's been winning for quite a while now'. _Rosalie thought bitterly.

Bella did not like that smile that was gracing the bitch's face. It was evil and devious, like owner of the smile. She better start running now, if she wanted to save herself.

"What's your name?" Rosalie asked carefully, as if talking to Bella would give her a disease.

Bella shuffled nervously, her instincts told her that passing the other way around was bad. Bella, zero; Bella's Instincts, one. She took a deep breath.

'_Say name and then run really fast to Spanish. Say name and run really fast to Spanish. You can do it Bella. You can do it.'_Bella thought anxiously.

"My name's Bella Swan," Bella started as she faced the "real" route to Spanish. "Reallysorryboutbumpingintoyougottarunnowkaythanksbye!" She shouted back to Rosalie as she ran to Spanish.

"Now this is someone I'd love Edward to get," Rosalie said smugly as she made her way to History.

--

"Senorita Swan, usted es tarde," Ms. Sanchez said as Bella stumbled into the room, looking winded.

"Ilo siento senorita Sanchez. Ilo siento." Bella turned red at the attention she was getting in class. She could hear the snickers of her classmates. She could feel Eric silently gloating, and she glared at him. That son of a bitch.

"Sientese," was the Spanish teacher's only reply.

"Si senorita," Bella said meekly as she made her way to her seat in between Eric and Angela.

"Now it's your turn to be late, mofo." Eric grinned at Bella as she gave him a face.

"It's not funny, asshole. I was late because I bumped into the Head Bitch of the Cheerleading squad," Bella explained.

"I'm surprise you're not looking bloody from her scratches yet. You're lucky you didn't break her nail," Angela mused.

"How about I break your nail, Angie?" Bella smiled sweetly.

"No thanks Bells. I think I like my nails the way they are. French tipped. Thanks for the offer though," was Angela's meek reply.

"This is so boring," Bella said as she dug around her bag for that assignment senorita Sanchez gave them. Honestly, can't she get anymore….lifeless?

"Please. Please. Don't tell me she's giving another homework," Bella whined.

"Stop whining Bells. Senorita Sanchez is giving us a look," Eric begged.

"Fine. I'll shut up," Bella said as she got her notebook and began to doodle.

"Oh yes, pretending you're taking down notes?" Angela whispers.

"It's better than doing nothing," Bella said as she absentmindedly began to doodle once more. "I still wonder how you guys manage to pay attention to that drone," Bella said in a bored tone.

"You're actually paying attention…" She started when she got no reply.

"Boring asses." She remarked when she got no reply again.

"Please, do not forget my homework for tomorrow. You are dismissed." She heard Senorita Sanchez say.

Finally. The day's done.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Readers,

As you all have noticed, I've stopped updating years ago, and this is due to the fact that I have lost interest in the Twilight Saga, however, I do believe that some of the plotlines I've made are quite nice to just throw away, so I would like to invite people who are interested to adopt and continue my stories.

Please feel free to email me and correspond with me regarding this matter, I'm more than happy to give up the story to you, should you be willing to finish it. My email address is posted in my profile, don't hesitate.

To those who will adopt this, thank you. Check my page for more stories.

**Nix.**


End file.
